It's For You
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Seluruh Mineral Town, termasuk Claire, mengira kalau Gray akan memberikan kalung untuk Mary. Bagaimana perasaan Claire setelah mendengar gosip ini? Apa rumor itu benar? Oneshot, Gray x Claire


LLD : Akhirnya, berhasil juga buat fic Graire!

Claire : The Best Prince aja belum selesai, malah buat fic baru?

LLD : Tapi di The Best Prince kan Gray jadi tokoh antagonis, jadi anggap aja fic ini sekaligus permohonan maaf buat fans Graire.

Claire : Oh iya, apalagi Gray akan dibunuh di chap-

LLD : Udah, mulai saja! Harvest Moon bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p>Claire mengambil sabit dan mulai memotong rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh. Terlihat sekali kalau ia terburu-buru mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pekerjaannya hari ini cepat selesai agar dapat cepat-cepat menemui Ann. Kemarin ia baru mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu dan Ann marah padanya karena ia tak mau memberitahukan pemuda yang disukainya. Penyebab kemarahan Ann adalah ia mengira kalau Claire menutupinya karena pemuda itu pacar Ann sendiri – Cliff.<p>

Tentu saja Claire tidak menyukai Cliff. Ia mencintai seorang pemuda lain, meski tak ada orang lain yang tahu selain dirinya.

"Claire!" panggil sebuah suara, mengejutkan Claire. Claire menoleh. Ternyata suara tadi milik Popuri.

"Hai, Popuri!" sapa Claire, mencoba ramah seperti biasa.

"Claire sudah dengar belum?" tanya Popuri antusias.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Claire sambil menyeka keringat.

"Itu, Gray mau memberi kalung untuk Mary!"

Claire tersentak. Sabit di genggamannya terjatuh ke tanah.

"G-Gray? Mary?" ulang Claire, tidak mampu menutupi rasa cemburunya. Ternyata Popuri tidak mengartikan tanggapan Claire sebagai cemburu. Ia malah berpikir kalau Claire sangat terkejut mendengar kabar itu.

"Iya! Aku juga sampai kaget mendengarnya! Tak kusangka, mereka berdua diam-diam saling suka."

Claire mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kembali mengambil sabitnya dan memotongi rumput liar. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, meski ia yakin mendengarnya hanya akan membuatnya sedih.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau mereka saling suka?"

"Buktinya, Anna melihat Gray membawa kalung itu ke Supermarket untuk dibungkus dan ia berkata kalau Mary pasti amat senang sekarang karena kalung itu untuknya!"

"Apa kalung itu sudah pasti untuknya? Dari mana kau mendengar kabar ini?"

"Tidak tahu sih, aku dengar dari Manna. Kalau mau, kita tanya langsung ke Mary, yuk!" ajak Popuri.

"Tidak... Aku... Aku masih harus bekerja," tolak Claire, bersusah payah menahan air matanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Dah Claire!"

Claire tidak menjawab. Begitu Popuri pergi dari lahan pertaniannya, ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tak sanggup lagi bekerja. Kenapa hari ini begitu buruk untuk Claire?

Pikirannya tak dapat lepas dari Gray, Mary, dan ucapan Ann. Apa yang diucapkan Ann kemarin benar-benar seperti peringatan baginya.

_"Kau tak bisa menutupinya terus, Claire! Kalau kamu terus begini, bisa-bisa pemuda yang kau sukai diambil orang lain. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalau begitu. Apalagi kalau kau menyukai Cliff! Dia sudah menjadi milikku."_

Claire menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Pemuda yang disukainya memang sudah menjadi milik orang lain – setidaknya, hampir. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ann benar. Claire merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak ingin keluar rumah, Claire menekan beberapa tombol di telepon rumahnya dengan cepat. Ia memang sudah benar-benar hafal nomor telepon Ann.

_Tut tut tut_

Terdengar beberapa bunyi yang samar, lalu tidak terdengar bunyi sama sekali. Mungkin Ann sedang sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengangkat telepon, jadi Claire menaruh kembali gagang telepon itu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum mencoba menelepon Ann lagi. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mandi.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, suasana di Inn sedang sangat sepi karena kebanyakan penghuninya belum kembali. Bahkan pemiliknya sedang tidak ada. Doug pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan masakan. Ann pergi ke Winery untuk menjemput Cliff yang sedang bekerja. Sementara Kai memang sudah pergi sejak hari terakhir musim panas.<p>

Hanya ada Gray yang sedang duduk tenang sambil melamun. Di genggamannya ada seuntai kalung yang sudah selesai dibuatnya secara diam-diam. Kakeknya tidak tahu kalau ia sudah berhasil membuat perhiasan. Biarlah ia tidak tahu, yang penting Gray sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan kalung itu. Tanpa dukungan dari Claire, mungkin sekarang ia masih bermalas-malasan dan bekerja tanpa tujuan yang kuat. Karena itu, ia ingin memberikan kalung itu pada Claire. Sebenarnya ia berniat memberikannya pada pagi hari ini, tapi kata-kata Claire terngiang di pikirannya.

_"Menurutku, hadiah apapun jika dibungkus terlihat menarik. Selain itu, kertas kado juga mencerminkan niat sang pemberi. Tak mungkin 'kan, ada orang yang tidak tulus memberi sesuatu tapi membungkusnya dengan kertas kado?"_

Mengingat pendapat Claire, tadi siang Gray pergi ke Supermarket untuk membungkus kalung itu. Sayangnya di sana ada Manna dan Anna yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasha.

Awalnya Gray sudah punya firasat buruk yang membuatnya ingin membatalkan niatnya untuk membungkus hadiah itu. Tapi, setelah Gray mengamati mereka sebentar, ia yakin kalau ibu-ibu itu sedang benar-benar asyik mengobrol dan takkan menyadari perilaku Gray.

Sial bagi Gray, ketika ia minta pada Jeff untuk membungkus kalung itu, Manna yang sedang heboh mengobrol masih sempat melihat Gray mengeluarkan kalung dari sakunya. Lebih sialnya lagi, ketiga ibu penggosip itu mengira Gray akan memberikannya pada Mary, karena Anna berkata kalau putrinya pasti sangat gembira jika kalung itu untuknya. Gray langsung membantah tebakan mereka dan kabur membawa kalung yang belum sempat dibungkus.

Kalau dievaluasi sekarang, tindakan kaburnya itu benar-benar tak berguna. Ibu-ibu itu pasti akan tetap menggosip tentang kalung itu. Bencana yang terjadi jika mereka bergosip adalah seluruh Mineral Town akan tahu. Termasuk Claire. Pasti canggung sekali rasanya memberikan kalung itu pada Claire jika ia sudah mendengar gosip itu.

"Dasar ibu-ibu gila, menyebalkan, merepotkan saja," gerutu Gray kesal. Ia masih berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Jika diberikan hari ini juga, masih besar kemungkinan Claire belum sempat mendengar kabar itu. Sayangnya, ia tadi kabur dari Supermarket tanpa membawa kertas kadonya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam, jadi tidak mungkin ia kembali lagi ke Supermarket tanpa dilihat Sasha. Meminta kertas pembungkus kado dari orang lain, tidak mungkin juga. Hanya Claire gadis yang ia ketahui mempunyai kertas kado di rumahnya.

Apa hanya Claire yang mempunyai kertas kado? Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Gray menyimpulkan kalau adiknya mungkin menyimpan kertas kado dan tidak ada ruginya mencoba mencarinya tanpa sepengetahuan Ann. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar adiknya itu dan mencari kertas kado di dalam laci. Setelah menemukannya, ia memilih selembar, lalu dengan sebisanya dan secepat-cepatnya membungkus kalung itu. Seusai menghembuskan nafas lega, Gray memasukkan bungkusan hadiah itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia juga merapikan kembali laci itu agar terlihat seperti tidak ada yang berubah.

Telepon di samping tempat tidur Ann tiba-tiba berdering. Gray menunggu sampai telepon berhenti berdering. Menurutnya, jika telepon cepat berhenti berdering, artinya yang menelepon tak punya urusan penting. Ternyata telepon tidak berhenti berdering. Karena tak ada orang lain, akhirnya Gray mengangkat gagang telepon. Belum sempat ia berkata apapun, suara di seberang langsung mulai berbicara.

"Ann, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku akui kamu memang benar. Entahlah, kau seperti sudah berhasil meramalkannya. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah menyukai orang lain dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Kau benar, aku harus mengakuinya, dan karena kau sahabatku, aku akan mengakuinya padamu dahulu. Aku memang sangat menyukai pemuda satu ini."

Ternyata orang yang ingin mencurahkan isi hati pada Ann. Gray hampir mematikan telepon, tapi ia penasaran juga dengan penelepon ini.

"Tiap kali aku melihat dia atau hanya berpikir tentang dia, aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku tersenyum. Bahkan kadang aku sampai lupa dengan apa yang mau kukatakan atau kulakukan."

Gray tertegun. Ia baru sadar kalau suara itu milik Claire. Niatnya untuk mematikan telepon langsung hilang. Ia amat penasaran dengan pemuda yang dibicarakan oleh Claire.

"Aku tahu banyak yang berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar tertutup, antisosial, dan lainnya, tetapi setelah berusaha lebih mengenalnya dan benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan, aku menemukan orang yang berbeda. Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi aku merasa seperti ia menyukaiku sebagai sebatas teman. Dari satu setengah tahun lalu kuduga ia menyukai seorang gadis yang berbeda dariku, tapi ia selalu membantah dugaanku."

Gray mencermati kata-kata Claire. Pas sekali dengan Gray. Wajah Gray mulai bersemu merah, membayangkan kalau pemuda itu benar dirinya. Pasti ia akan senang sekali. Di sisi lain, kalau pemuda itu bukan dirinya, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Semua yang kuakui ini sia-sia, sudah terlambat... Seperti dugaanku, ia menyukai gadis lain itu... Tapi aku tak mungkin bisa melupakannya setelah menyukainya selama dua tahun..."

Gray tersentak mendengar ucapan Claire. Ia mulai yakin kalau pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah dirinya sendiri dan Claire sudah mendengar gosip itu.

"Ann? Ann, kau di sana?"

Claire mulai terdengar agak bingung karena tidak terdengar apapun dari teleponnya. Tentu saja karena Gray yang tidak bersuara sedari awal mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Kamu masih marah? Atau kau belum bisa menebak?"

Gray tetap terdiam. Ia bingung menentukan apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu padamu. Gadis lain itu tentu saja Mary... Sedangkan pemuda itu adalah kakakmu sendiri... Aku mencintai Gray."

Kedua ruangan – kamar Ann dan kamar Claire – diselimuti keheningan untuk sejenak. Kamar Claire sunyi karena hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang sedang meringkuk sambil menahan air mata. Kamar Ann sunyi karena Gray yang ada di dalamnya terdiam membatu, menyesali perbuatannya karena dari dua tahun lalu ia tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Claire.

"Ann?" panggil Claire pelan, memecah kesunyian. Gray semakin bingung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengaku.

"...Ini bukan Ann."

"Apa?" seru Claire terkejut sekaligus panik. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Lalu, siapa ini?"

"Aku..." mulai Gray ragu-ragu. Ia begitu gugup karena takut Claire marah padanya. Harusnya ia mengaku sedari awal, jadi ia tak perlu membuat Claire merasa malu karena ia sudah mendengar Claire membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Aku..."

Gray akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Claire," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"A-apa?"

Tanpa menaruh kembali gagang telepon, Gray langsung melesat keluar dari Inn. Ia berlari menuju ke rumah Claire, tanpa memedulikan ekspresi heran beberapa orang yang dilewatinya.

Sementara itu, Claire masih mengenggam gagang telepon rumahnya, meskipun tidak terdengar suara apapun yang keluar darinya. Claire masih terpana akibat ucapan tadi, sekaligus berusaha menebak pemilik suara itu. Mungkinkah Gray pemiliknya?

_Tok, tok, tok_

Mendengar ketukan di pintu, Claire merapikan rambut pirangnya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Jantung Claire seketika berdegup amat kencang ketika ia menatap orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Di depan pintunya, Gray berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya agar dapat berbicara dengan jelas.

"G-Gray? Kau mau masuk?" Claire menawarkan sambil menunggu Gray untuk mulai bicara.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Gray merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan hadiah untuk Claire. "Ini buatanku sendiri. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

Claire menerima hadiah itu, meremasnya sebentar untuk menebak isinya, lalu dengan perasaan campur aduk menyodorkannya kembali pada Gray.

"Bukankah kau akan memberi kalung ini untuk Mary?" tanyanya, berusaha membuatnya terdengar biasa saja. Di telinga Gray, pertanyaan itu seolah sengaja dilontarkan untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kesalahpahaman itu memang menyudutkannya, meski bukan salahnya.

"Itu hanya salah paham... Aku benar-benar bermaksud untuk memberikannya padamu, tapi ibu-ibu itu mengira kalau aku akan memberikannya untuk Mary," jelas Gray, berusaha membuat Claire mempercayainya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih banyak."

Gray membalas senyum Claire, lalu berbalik menatap mentari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya. Claire mengangguk pelan. Gray mulai melangkah pergi. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, seolah tidak ingin meninggalkan Claire. Claire belum kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia masih berdiri seperti tadi, memandang Gray seolah menunggu Gray untuk berbalik. Sebenarnya Claire ingin sekali mendapat penjelasan tentang telepon tadi, tapi terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Begitu juga dengan Gray.

"Ah!" seru Claire, seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. Gray menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah Claire.

"Gray... Apa kau yang mengangkat telepon tadi?" tanya Claire. Gray menarik topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Er... I-iya..."

"Apa ucapanmu yang terakhir itu benar?" tanya Claire malu-malu, membuat Gray salah tingkah.

"Apa semua ucapanmu tadi benar?" Gray balas bertanya. Claire mengangguk.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku mencintaimu," jawab Claire sambil berlari untuk merangkul Gray. Awalnya Gray diam membeku karena terkejut dan tidak terbiasa, tapi setelah beberapa lama ia membalas rangkulan Claire.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Claire."

* * *

><p>Judulnya kurang nyambung sama isi ceritanya ya? Abisnya udah bingung cari judul yang pas... Silakan review kalau berkenan!<p> 


End file.
